The Last Supreme King Dragon: Prologue
by Frost190
Summary: The disappearance of Dragon of Calamity and his offspring after ARC-V and Artificial Dimension were merged brought unease to Yuya and his friends. Seeking clues and answers, the Imperial Advisor, Celica, revisiting the Temple of Calamity to investigate, only to meet someone she least expected to find there. A one-shot sequel of Bonds of Pendulum and Presage of Malevolvence.


**Hello, everyone. I would like to say that I promised before that I would go back around April or May, but...unfortunately, something unexpected happened and so this return is only this time for a while. My laptop got broken beyond repair, which means I must buy a new one. Buying new laptop costs lots of money and unfortunately, I don't have enough money at the moment. I'm using my relative's computer to work on this fanfic, and it's very rare I have the time to visit his house that is pretty far away.**

**And with this problem, I have to apologize that I have to delay the release of the last of my **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V**_** trilogy fanfics until I buy a new laptop. For now, I hope you enjoy with this prologue chapter for the time being.**

**Thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

**LABORATORY – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Three days have passed since Yuno and Celica's wedding. Thirteen days have passed since the Reformist faction led by Heidel has been defeated. The whole dimension was entering a calm period. Everyone spent their days normally like nothing had happened. While for normal people this time of peace was satisfying, the ones who were fully aware of Apophis and his group felt this calm days unsettling. There has been no movements from Apophis or even a trace of him or his group appearing.

The Brotherhood and the Imperial Army still continuing their search for even a slightest bit sign of Apophis' whereabouts. They couldn't afford to let their guard down if Apophis was planning to take them by surprise. Not only the absence of the Dragon of Calamity, they also still must deal with the closing of the Rift. Just a few days ago, the Rift showed a slight abnormal reaction, and it worries them as it may means the portal to Duel Monster realm will be completely opened.

For that reason, Lilac, Haruna, Shun, Yukiya, and other capable technicians were busying themselves either in front of the computers or inside LINK VRAINS, trying to find a way to close safely close the Rift in the lab. They were so preoccupied with closing the Rift that they lacked sleep. They hardly left the lab.

Until now.

"How is the progress in closing the Rift?"

Lilac fell from her chair when she heard the familiar voice. She quickly scrambled up from her position and tidied her appearance upon seeing her leader coming in with several boxes of bento and energy drinks.

"Yuno-sama! Came back from your honeymoon already? It's only been three days." Lilac questioned while straightening her posture. She was a bit embarrased to face her leader while her appearance was still pretty much a mess.

"We don't have the leisure to enjoy a full honeymoon. Three days were enough for now. The both of us can have as much as honeymoon as we want after this war is over." Yuno replied and then handed the bento to Lilac whose face was now covered due to the pile of bento boxes being taller than her when carrying it. Funnily, she has quite a hard time to put it down carefully on a nearby table.

"Up to you then. Now, about the Rift, the good news is we found a way to close the Rift. Similar as when you seal Apophis, we can seal the Rift with the help of Link Monsters but on much smaller scale." Yukiya answered Yuno's earlier question, showing the data of the Rift to the Oracle.

"And the bad news is?" Yuno asked again.

"Like before, you and Celica used a power source that the Link Monsters used as basis to form the seal." Shun said, facing the Oracle.

"Yes. Back then we used the combined energies of the Nekroz, Sephira, Supreme King, Red-Eyes, and the Four Heavenly Dragons as the source." Yuno confirmed, remembering the time he fought Apophis 1,500 years ago. By confronting Apophis directly, he, Celica, and Jonouchi became the source of the power of the seal. With the combined power of their Decks, they were able to create a strong seal and sealed Apophis within it, not without a consequence though.

"That's where the problem lies." Shun added, expression turned quite grim.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that you, Celica, and Jonouchi got regressed into teenagers and stopped aging since then because of Apophis' curse, correct? After running through some tests and investigating the Dimension Pulse, we've figured out that's not the case. Apophis never inflicted a curse on you. Your bodies' condition is due to the backlash of using the source to create the seal." Haruna explained in Shun's stead, standing next to the Oracle.

"What?!" Yuno exclaimed in shock. Moments before Apophis was sealed, the Dragon of Calamity, unleashed one final attack that strikes the three of them. Right after that strike, they were regressed into teenagers, so they thought that Apophis was responsible for their condition. But that actually was not the case?

"Creating a strong seal requires huge amount of powers– in other words, a payment. In your case, the creation of your seal took most of your powers, regressing your bodies in the process and stopped it at there. At that time, you must have realized how much you have weakened and it took 1,500 years for you to regain your prime condition." Haruna added, urging Yuno to remember more how he felt when his body regressed.

Yuno remembered and he realized what she said was right. Ever since he was regressed, he felt his body became weaker. It was like his experience at the military academy never happened. He was like a normal teenager. His vision had also disminished for a quite long time afterwards. He had lost count how much years it took for him until he recovered them.

"To close the Rift, we'll need the Four Heavenly Dragons' power. Their current powers are the only ones that can close the Rift. But..." Yukiya trailed off, not liking what he has to say. He bit his lip, leading Yuno to interrupt.

"Yuya and the others will also suffer the same fate as Celica, Jonouchi, and I?" Yuno assumed, but Haruna shook her head.

"Worse. Within the entrance of the Rift there's a Gatekeeper. A Duel Monster Gatekeeper. Like Apophis, that Gatekeeper keeps itself sustained by feeding on human emotions. However, if someone is closing the Rift right in front of it while unleashing huge amount of energies, which similarly facing it face-to-face, he'll be able to feed their lives directly, halving their lifespans." Haruna revealed, unnerving the Oracle who couldn't hide the shock on his face.

"Like whenever we're closing a door, closing the rift can only be done right in front of it. Killing the Gatekeeper won't do either. Without the Gatekeeper, no one will be able to guard the entrance within the Rift." Shun answered more, turning Yuno's attention to the Raid Raptors user.

"Is this why you avoided Yuya and the others before?" Yuno asked.

"Neither of us want to sacrifice their lifespans." Shun said determinedly. Without having to reply, Shun knew that Yuno and everyone else in this room agreed for that.

"We don't have any other option?" Yuno asked again.

"Not at the moment, but we'll try to find another way." Lilac answered as she reassumed her work.

"Yuya and the others better not hear any of this." Yuno said firmly. Everyone, especially Yuya, already have a lot on their plates. They don't need to add more problem for them to worry about.

"Our mouths have been zipped tight." Lilac said, motioning her mouth being closed to emphasize it. "By the way, where's your wife?"

"She's checking the temple where Apophis and Kurt conducted the ritual. She thought maybe she can find more clues there." Yuno said. When she was taken there, Celica said that she sensed there was something they have missed. They were so in hurry that only now she remembered. And so, once they returned from their three days honeymoon, Celica immediately set off to the temple.

"You're sure it's a good idea to go back there?" Yukiya asked, worrying for the Imperial Adviser since she was still targeted by the enemies.

"Obviously she's not going there alone." Yuno assured them. She had Kino, Neah, Mai, Rio, and Ryoga to accompany her to the temple. To be more careful, they also brought two squads that each consisted of ten soldiers.

"And even if there are enemies, I'm sure they can take care of it and come back safe and sound."

**TEMPLE OF CALAMITY – WEST FOREST – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Celica was inspecting the murals on the walls of inside the temples. After their last battle here, the temples were quite a mess, so other than the murals, she couldn't find much. She had the others to check on the other murals as well, hoping to find more clues about Apophis. Unfortunately, so far, she only found things that she and people in general already knew.

"The murals here mostly tells how Apophis came and gained many worshippers. There's no clue about the ritual or breaking the curse inflicted on us..." Celica sighed as she touched the murals. It showed ancient drawings of the black dragon descending with people bowing down to him like he is their god.

She has her hand on the murals as she walked when she pressed one of the wall bricks. Following that one press, the wall next to it opened up a dark passage. Celica stepped a foot inside, and the lanterns automatically lightened up, revealing stairs going further down the temple, to the underground.

"This is...a secret passage?" Celica felt uneasy by the discovery. Anything could happen within the temple belonged to the enemy. However, this could also lead her to something new about Apophis that they have yet to know. Just in case, she sent a message to her comrades about the secret passage before going down. If something were to happen to her, they must know.

Bracing herself, she descended into the secret passage. She took each of her step cautiously, hoping not t oto accidently stepping on a death trap. A sense of dread slowly building up as she went down. The more she went down, she heavier the air. She didn't know how many steps she has taken when she finally reached the end of the stairs. She ended up in a chamber. Unlike the upper grounds, this chamber was filled with hieroglyphs that she has never seen before. Her eyes stopped when she realized there was someone standing there.

The one who didn't know Yuri's situation would have mistaken the person standing in front of her as the Predator Plants user. That unique hairstyle and flamboyant clothing, those description was exactly how Yuri was. Except for one thing. Those pair of black eyes staring into hers.

"Kurt." Celica finally called out.

"I heard a sound, so you came back, Grandmother Celica." Kurt made a greeting gesture to his ancestor.

"I heard everything from Carl. I heard why you're doing this." Celica got straight to the point.

"Then I'm sure you understand that it's pointless to talk me out of it."

"Does human lives became so meaningless to you?"

"The opposite, actually. Because they are so precious that I want to make sure to keep them equally everlasting. Even if humans stops fighting altogether, they would eventually grow old and died, leaving nothing left behind but sadness to their loved ones. But by becoming Duel Monsters, no one will ever have to suffer loss as we had." Kurt answered easily. There was only honesty in everything came out from his mouth. Celica frowned at that.

"Growing old and dying is the beauty of human being. Because they're capable so, human lives are tremendous and precious. We've grown with different moral values now, Kurt." She knew how much Kurt loved his mother and grandfather. She also loved them as much. However, to think that the tragedy befell on them would led Kurt to this extent was beyond her imagination. What made it more painful was she knew that Kurt did what he did because he truly believed he would gave everyone happiness. Deep down, Kurt was truly a kind boy. It wasn't just for a mere selfishness as many people would believe, she knew that he just wishes for everyone's happiness.

"This is not anyone's fault but mine alone, Grandmother. Next time we meet we're going all out." Kurt said but was cut off when his ancestor raised her Duel Disk.

"I am not so naive as to let you leave this place now that we have met. You're going to return that body to Yuri-kun and tell us everything about Apophis." Celica said, activating her Duel Disk. That made Kurt chuckled.

"Not hesitating even against your own flesh and blood. You fully know what you must do without letting your own sentiment hindering your judgement. I always admire that part of you." Kurt raised his Duel Disk as well, taking a battle stance.

"I'll need you to stop Apophis from getting what he wants, so I can assure you that I won't kill you for now once I win."

"Have you grown overconfident to say that to me?"

"I am simply confident of my skill. It doesn't mean I'm underestimating you. Not you who is one of the strongest Duelists in the whole empire."

"And I'm not underestimating you either."

As Kurt activated his Duel Disk, the Master Duel Field briefly showed itself, beginning the Duel.

**[MASTER DUEL!]**

"My Turn! I summon Apple Magician Girl (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)!" Celica took the first Turn, summoning Apple Magician Girl in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I set a card and end my Turn." She finished.

"My Turn! I summon Destroymare Evelees (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 2)." Kurt summoned Evelees in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Appear, the circuit that open the unseen realm." Kurt immediately opened the Link Summoning Circuit.

"Arrowhead confirmed. The summoning condition is 1 Troymare Monster. I set Destroymare Evelees on the Link Marker. Circuit combined." Kurt set Evelees on the Bottom Arrow Link Marker.

"Link Summon. Appear. Link 1. Troymare Siren (ATK: 1000 / LINK: 1 / LM: Bottom)." Kurt summoned Troymare Siren in Attack Position in the Link Monster Zone.

"I activate Troymare Siren's effect! When this card is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand in Attack Position." Kurt summoned Legion the Fiend Jester (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 4) in Attack Position in the Main Monster Zone.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Kurt finished.

"You're not attacking?" Celica questioned.

"But of course. Apple Magician Girl's effect will let you Special Summon a monster and then my monster must attack that Special Summoned monster and halve the attack of my monster when it attacks. I know your Deck, Grandmother." Kurt replied, smiling calmly with confidence.

"And you think that I'm going to use the same strategy and monsters against you whom I have dueled countless times?" Celica questioned, though she already knew the answer. Kurt was not foolish to think that she'll still use the same strategy against him when they have dueled for who knows how many times.

"No you won't. But when you summoned monsters that I recognized, I can think of various possibilities of what you'll do with those monsters." Kurt said while pointing his head, his brain, emphasizing his sharp and broad mind.

"You always have good analytical skill. If not for this circumstance I would have been proud of you." Celica admitted. She had always been proud of Kurt and Carl ever since they were children. They were prodigies. Ones that she have never seen in her descendants throughout her life. They were her pride and joy. But now one of them, Kurt, has lost it.

"I'll make you proud once we all turned into Duel Monsters." Kurt replied.

"That won't happen. My Turn! I release Apple Magician Girl to Advance Summon Black Magician Girl (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1700 / LV: 6)!" Celica summoned Black Magician Girl in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Equip Spell: Magic Formula! I increase Black Magician Girl's ATK by 700!" Celica increased Black Magician Girl's ATK to 2700.

"Battle! I attack Troymare Siren with Black Magician Girl! Black Magic!" Celica declared Battle Phase. Black Magician pointed her staff, shooting black-colored energy sphere that obliterated Troymare Siren into nothing.

**KURT LP: 4000 = 2300**

"I set a card and end my Turn." Celica concluded.

"My Turn. I summon Mystic Tomato (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1100) from my hand." Kurt summoned the tomato-shaped monster in Defense Position in the Main Zone.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Kurt concluded, raising Celica's suspicion.

"_One monster in Defense Position and two set cards. He didn't perform a Link Summon with Mystic Tomato, meaning his Reverse Card could be a Trap for when I attack. But he also has tendency to use Quick-Play Spell from his hand to counter it. I'll have to be careful." _Celica thought warily. While Kurt never won against her even once, the more they duel, the more Kurt improved beyond her expectation and the more difficult for her to defeat him. This time was not an exception. She can't let her guard down even for a second against her descendant.

"My Turn! I summon Erial Priestess of the Nekroz (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Celica summoned Erial in Attack Position in the Main Zone next to Black Magician Girl. But at that moment, Kurt made his move.

"At this moment I activate my Reverse Card! Trap Card: Dark Renewal! When my opponent Normal or Special Summoned a monster, I can target that monster and a monster I control and send them both to Graveyard to Special Summon one Magician Monster from my hand!" Kurt opened his face-down card, summoning a black coffin with golden decoration. Mystic Tomato and Erial were sucked into the coffin. Whent he coffin was opened again, Kurt's Black Magician emerged. However, unlike the normal Black Magician, this Black Magician has red-colored armor and darker skin.

"When Erial is tributed, I can add one Nekroz Monster from my Deck to my hand except Nekroz Ritual Monster." Celica added Nekroz of Decisive from her Deck to her hand.

"You may have summoned Black Magician, but your Black Magician still has lower ATK than my Black Magician Girl. Battle! I attack Black Magician with Black Magician Girl! Black Magic!" Celica conducted Battle Phase once more. Black Magician Girl still has higher ATK thanks to the Magic Card she used earlier.

Just as Black Magician Girl raised her wand, Kurt opened his second Reverse Card.

"Trap Card: Darkness' Poet! When a DARK Magician Monster I control is being attacked, I can increase its ATK equal to the half of the ATK of the opposing Monster until the end of Battle Phase!" Kurt increased his Black Magician's ATK to 3850, prompting his Black Magician to raise his staff against Black Magician and make the attack first against the female magician. Celica won't let that.

"Quick-Play Spell: Magical Pigeon! I return 1 face-up Black Magician Girl to my hand and then Special Summon 2 Pigeon Tokens (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) in Defense Position!" Celica returned Black Magician, covering the female magician with a giant hat and when it was opened, Black Magician Girl disappeared, revealing two pigeons instead. Since it in Defense Position it couldn't attack, thus, ending the Battle Phase. Kurt whistled at the move.

"During the End Phase, Pigeon Tokens are destroyed and I can Special Summon Black Magician Girl from my hand." Celica destroyed Pigeon Tokens, returning Black Magician Girl to her Field's Main Zone in Attack Position.

"I end my Turn." Celica concluded.

"Canceling your Battle Phase by returning your attacking monster to your hand and then summon it back at the End Phase. Excellent move. You never cease to amaze me, Grandmother." Kurt gave an applause, genuinely impressed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. I know you still have more behind your sleeves, so cut the chit-chat and continue your Turn." Celica demanded. Kurt has a bad habit to praise whoever his opponents whenever he was impressed by their moves. He wasn't sucking up to them or anything, he was being sincere. And that usually prolonging the duel than it was supposed to be to the point there was one time it has to be cancelled because she has an important meeting.

"And as strict as always. That's what I like about you." Kurt said fondly. He knew his own bad habit, and bad habit dies hard. Even Apophis and the rest also criticised him for it (not that he care). He was having so much fun so he couldn't help it.

"My Turn!" Kurt looked at the card he drew. He snickered. This was going to be even more fun.

"I activate Magic Card: Tragedy Guillotine! I can destroy one DARK Monster my opponent controls and then summon that monster to my Field!" Kurt activated the card he just drew, destroying Black Magician Girl and summoned it to his Field in Attack Position, leaving Celica without any monster.

"I activate Magic Card: Black Twin Burst! Black Magician I control gains ATK equal to the ATK of a Black Magician Girl currently on the Field!" Kurt activated another of his Magic Card, adding Black Magician Girl's original ATK to Black Magician, increasing the latter's ATK to 4500.

"Battle! I attack directly with Black Magician! Black Magic!" Kurt began his counterattack. Black Magician pointed its staff at Celica, starting to form the black energi sphere.

"Quick-Play Spell: Magician's Navigate! I Special Summon 1 Black Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7) from my hand and then Special Summon one Level 7 or lower DARK Magician Monster from my Deck!" Celica summoned Black Magician in Attack Position and then Apprentice Illusion Magician (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1700 / LV: 6) from her Deck in Attack Position.

"Then I attack Apprentice illusion Magician!" Kurt shifted his attack to the weaker monster, destroying the female magician.

**CELICA LP: 4000 = 1500**

"I end my Turn." Kurt finished. At this moment, Black Magician's ATK reverted to normal.

"Now that I think about, it's not difficult to predict my moves because we're using the same archetype in our Decks. Why are we using the same Black Magician archetype again?" Celica wondered.

"Because it has been passed down within our family since generations." Kurt answered casually.

"The difference would be how we use them. That, and we have another archetype in our Deck. My Turn! I summon Dance Princess of the Nekroz (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 800) from my hand!" Celica finally summoned her Nekroz Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Celica finished.

"You got that right. And I think I learn a new way to use them. My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Beckon to the Dark! I can send one face-up Monster to the Graveyard! I choose your Black Magician!" Kurt pointed at the newly summoned Black Magician who was cladded in purple-colored armor.

"Trap Card: Mystical Refpanel! I negate the effect of your Spell and use it against you instead! I send the Black Magician Girl that you stole from me!" Celica opened her Reverse Card, controlling the demonic hand towards the stolen Black Magician Girl instead. While she could destroy Black Magician with it, Black Magician Girl's effect was more troublesome if Black Magician is sent to the Graveyard because it would increase Black Magician Girl's effect. But most of all, she didn't want her Black Magician Girl under his control against her.

"I'm one step ahead of you! Trap Card: Nightmare Cross! I negate the effect of Mystical Refpanel and destroy it. And then I can target one monster my opponent control! That monster cannot attack, change its battle position, or targeted for attack as long as this card is on the Field!" Kurt activated his Trap, crucifying Celica's Black Magician in a cross.

"Next, I attack Dance Princess of the Nekroz with Black Magician Girl!" Black Magician Girl easily destroyed Dance Princess, but since it was in Defense Position, Celica didn't receive any damage. But her LP was already at 1500, so Black Magician's ATK would be more than enough.

"Thanks to Nightmare Cross' effect, your Black Magician is technically the same as not being on the Field, so I can attack you directly. For the finishing move, I attack directly with Black Magician!" Kurt declared his second attack, motioning his Black Magician to attack the now defenseless Celica...or so he thought.

"Quick-Play Spell: Baptism of Light and Darkness! I release Black Magician that I control to Special Summon Black Magician of Chaos (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2600 / LV: 8) from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard!" Celica freed her Black Magician from the cross, destroying Nightmare Cross and then summoned Black Magician of Chaos in his stead. Being superior in power, Black Magician of Chaos easily blocked Black Magician's attack with his own staff.

"Then I banish Nightmare Cross from my Graveyard to negate destruction!" Kurt banished his Magic Card, protecting his Black Magician from Black Magician of Chaos' relentless strikes. The higher Level Magician threw back Black Magician with a swift of its staff coated with its dark energy as a finisher.

**KURT LP: 2300 = 2000**

"I end my Turn." Celica concluded. "I have to be honest, you're cornering me. However, that's still not enough, dear Kurt."

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Ressurection of the Dead! I special summon a monster from my Graveyard!" Celica revived Erial the Priestess of Nekroz in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Ritual Spell: Aquatic Ritual of Nekroz! I can use at least one Nekroz Monster and another monster I control to Ritual Summon a Nekroz Monster!" Celica released Black Magician of Chaos and Erial the Priestess of Nekroz, turning them into flame-shaped spirits that went into blue-colored jar. From within the jar, crystal clear water burst out, forming into humanoid shape.

"Ritual Summon! Appear! Level 10! Nekroz of Decisive (ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 10)!" Celica summoned her Ritual Monster that she added using Erial's earlier effect. She summoned it in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Battle! I attack Black Magician Girl with Nekroz of Decisive!" Celica immediately declared attack. Nekroz of Decisive crushed Black Magician with its bare hand, finally freeing her from Kurt's control.

**KURT LP: 2000 = 700**

"I set a card and end my Turn." Celica concluded.

"You're relentless and defy my expectations as always, Grandmother. Even though you're fierce and strict, you're very gentle, both to humans and duel monsters equally. Kind and intelligent, yet you can't understand me. You can't understand my purpose." Kurt suddenly said with sorrow in his tone.

"I summon Destroymare Evelees (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 2)!" Kurt began his turn again, summoning Evelees in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Link Monster in the Graveyard to my Field so it points to this card with its ATK 0 and effects negated." Kurt summoned Troymare Mermaid in Attack Position in the Link Monster Zone with its Link Marker pointing to Evelees.

"Appear, the circuit that opens the unseen realm!" Kurt opened the Link Summoning Circuit, setting Evelees on the Left Marker and Black Magician on the Right Marker, combining the circuit.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Troymare Goblin (ATK: 1300 / LINK: 2 / LM: LEFT, RIGHT)!" Kurt summoned a goblin-shaped monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone pointed by Troymare Mermaid's Bottom-Arrow.

"I activate Troymare Goblin's effect! If this card is Link Summoned while it's co-linked to another monster, I can discard 1 card and then draw another and then during my Main Phase this Turn I can Normal Summon to the zone this card points to in addition to my Normal Summon and or Set." Kurt Normal Summoned Destroymare Adler (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) in Attack Position in the Main Zone next to Goblin.

"Once more, appear! The circuit that leads to the unseen realm!" Kurt once again performed Link Summon, setting Adler on the Left-Marker, Goblin on the Top-Marker and Right-Marker, and Mermaid on the Bottom-Marker.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Troymare Phoenix (ATK: 2500 / LINK 4 / LM: Left, Top, Right, Bottom)!" Kurt summoned phoenix-shaped Troymare monster in Attack Position in the Link Monster Zone.

"As long as Troymare Phoenix on the Field, Special Summoned monsters cannot activate their effects unless they are co-linked." Kurt smiled, catching Celica's uneasy miniscule movement.

"But I'm not done. I activate Magic Card: Troymare Ultimatum. When I control Troymare Link Monster, I can send one Troymare Monster to my Graveyard from my Deck." Kurt sent Orphegel Troymare from his Deck to the Graveyard.

"I activate Orphegel Troymare's effect in Graveyard. I can banish it and send one DARK machine monster my Deck to my Graveyard and then the monster I targeted on my Field will gain 100 ATK for each Level of the monster I sent to Graveyard." Kurt banished Orphegel Troymare, allowing him to send his Level 12 DARK Machine Monster, increasing Troymare Phoenix' ATK to 3700.

"Now my Troymare Phoenix's ATK is higher than Nekroz of Decisive." Kurt smiled wider after seeing a drop of sweat formed on Celica's face. "Battle. I attack Nekroz of Decisive with Troymare Phoenix!"

Troymare Phoenix cloaked its whole body in blazing crimson flames. It flew up and then dashed down towards the Ritual Monster, burning it into ashes until nothing was left of it.

**CELICA LP: 1500 = 1100**

"Quick-Play Spell: Troymare Divine Arrow. When Troymare monster attacks, I can inflict additional damage equal to the damage my opponent received." Kurt activated the card in his hand, sending two lightning arrows that threw back Celica to the wall behind her.

**CELICA LP: 1100 = 700**

"I end my Turn." Kurt concluded.

"Grandmother, people seeks for paradise, but that paradise they wish for is nothing but a fairy tale that humans created with their imagination. When people die, they just become nothing. They just stop feeling anything. Your hearts, brains, everything just stops and rot and become part of earth." Kurt remembered the despair he felt when he saw his mother and grandfather's corpses. His heart was screaming to stop them from being buried during their funeral. Slowly, at times passed, Kurt couldn't feel them anymore. People said that they never truly left, but Kurt just couldn't feel anything. His beloved ones were not there.

"As long as you are human, it is unavoidable. I want to make them happy and help them. That's why I'm doing this. And I won't let anyone get in my way." Kurt smiled but it seemed painful. He seemed close to breaking. However, there was an underlying determination that allowed him to put aside his own feelings. He was right. He believed that this was the best for the sake of mankind.

"That's very sad of you, Kurt..." Celica said, standing up by using the wall to support herself. That attack hurt more than she thought. But not the worst she had experienced.

"You're trapped in your self-pity far too deep that you failed to see and feel what they left behind for your sake." Celica couldn't help but remember Kurt's mother and grandmother. It took her everything not to let her tears fall.

She must stop Kurt no matter what.

"My Turn!" Celica looked at the card she has drawn. Using this card and the remaining cards she has in her hand, it's pretty much a gamble. This was the first time Kurt has ever cornered this far. But she bet that he won't expect the move she's going to make now.

"I activate Magic Card: Black Magic Curtain! I pay half of my LP to Special Summon Black Magician!" Celica halved her own LP, summoning Black Magician in Attack Position.

**CELICA LP: 700 = 350**

"I activate Magic Card: Light and Darkness Miracle! I can activate once per Turn effect of a Magic Card on my Field!" Celica reactivated Black Magic Curtain's effect, summoning another copy of Black Magician in Attack Position.

**CELICA LP: 350 = 175**

"Two Black Magician still won't be enough to take me down, Grandmother. And from what I see, you're almost out of cards in your hand." Kurt pointed out, but he was met with confusion when he saw Celica giggling.

"You know me, Kurt. You won't expect me doing this kind of thing. I activate Quick-Play Spell: Ragnarok! When I control any of 2 Dark Sage, Black Magician, Black Magician Girl, or Black Magician of Chaos on the Field, I banish all monsters from my hand, Deck, and Graveyard." Celica banished her entire monsters, leaving her with nothing but Trap and Magic Cards in her Deck.

"What?!" Kurt was completely dumbstruck by his ancestor's move. He understood well that Celica was not a type of Duelist who would do reckless things in everything she do. Nothing in her every move done without a thought. And this move was clearly similar as a suicide attack.

"Once this effect activates, I can destroy all monsters on my opponent's side of the Field!" Celica revealed. As she did so, both Black Magicians self-destructed themselves, almost breaking the entire room apart together with the now obliterated Troymare Phoenix.

"Grandmother...you have destroyed my monster, but what now? You don't have any monster left to attack. Not in you hand, Deck, or even Graveyard. You have banished them all. What do you hope to accomplish now?" Kurt was at loss. All of his calm demeanor has gone. He was too taken aback by his ancestor's seemingly mad move.

Celica only giggled more.

"I am surprised myself to ever think about this move my dear descendant. But from your reaction, my monsters and I think this is worth it." Celica said with confident smile. Kurt has nothing to defend himself now.

"I activate Exa, the Warrior of Nekroz's effect! When this card is banished, I can Special Summon one of banished Nekroz Monster other than this card!" Celica revived Nekroz of Decisive in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

Kurt smiled uneasily.

He was at his end.

"Battle! I attack directly with Nekroz of Decisive!" Celica declared the last Battle Phase.

Nekroz of Decisive unleashed the cannon on its back, shooting at the defenseless former prince of Cantidel, blowing him away together with the wall behind him.

**KURT LP: 700 = 0**

The whole temple was shaking from the impact. Fortunately, Celica has her Ritual Monster lowered his power output and the building surprisingly still quite strong despite being more than a thousand years old.

"That move...was not very royal of you...Grand...mother..." Kurt coughed hard. He had a broken rib. For the first time he didn't know whether to be impressed or annoyed by this kind of finishing move.

Celica approached Kurt closer, looking down on him calmly.

"Finishing you off right now would be simple, but that's Yuri's body you're using and I can't afford to damage it more. I'll have to restrain you and take you back to HQ." Celica was ready with the handcuff in her hand, but then a hand stopped her.

"You don't think that he came here alone, don't you?" Apophis whispered to her ear before throwing her back away from Kurt.

"Yes, I expected that at least one person would come along with him...but I didn't expect that the Dragon of Calamity himself accompanies him." Celica said, quickly back to her feet.

"I can't take my eyes off of my troublesome reincarnation here. We're going to start our crucial plan for my revival, so having him be captured by you lot won't do so well for me." Apophis said while helping Kurt to stand.

"There have been no movements from your side for 13 days since we took down the Reformist faction. We assumed that you're making some sort of preparations for some big plan."

"Bravo for your perceptiveness. The preparations are all complete. We will start our move soon." Apophis said. When he saw Celica making a defensive gesture, he raised his hands to show that he meant no harm.

"No need to panic. We won't capture you now. This is not the place and the time." Apophis assured her, though she didn't buy it.

"What do you mean? Didn't you say before that you need me for your plan? That's why you kidnapped me before." Celica voiced out her question and disbelief.

"That time we found it more convenient to take you with us and confine you so it would be easier when the time comes for you to yourself useful. But now, it doesn't worry us anymore. We're in not in a hurry. We can get you at any time." Apophis sneered arrogantly, making clear of his threat that he was sure to carry out in the future.

"I'm not foolish enough to let myself be captured for the second time." Celica retorted angrily.

Their conversation didn't last long as rushing footsteps were coming closer from upstairs. Kino and the others must have come immediately after feeling the whole temple shaking, and she was grateful for that.

"Celica-sama! What's going on?!" Kino asked worriedly the moment he reached the room, followed by the others behind him.

"Prince Kurt?! And even Apophis!?" Neah exclaimed, shocked to see their two most formidable enemies in front of them.

"Farewell for now." Apophis stated before forming a dark portal behind him and took off, taking the injured Kurt with him.

"Are you okay? Are you injured?" Kino asked, inspecting her condition, which she returned with a soft smile.

"I'm fine. More importantly, please try to look around the temple once more. There must be something if Kurt and Apophis returned here. And please be careful of traps." Celica commanded, which they followed unquestioningly. Meanwhile, she, Rio, and Neah were staying in the room to inspect more of it.

"What are these hieroglyphs? I've never seen it before." Rio wondered, looking around the hieroglyphs with curiosity.

"Most likely made so that only Apophis' worshippers can understand it. We need Lechter's help to decipher this." Celica said as she started to take pictures of the hieroglyphs.

**THE RIFT – LINK VRAINS – ARC-V**

Sara was staring at the Rift. She was usually taking shifts with the Four Heavenly Dragons to guard the Rift. This was not actually her shift, but her Link Sense led her to this. Since hours ago her Link Sense has gone crazy that it gave her headaches.

"What's wrong, Sara?" Yuya asked, logging in without using usual his avatar.

"Oh, Yuya. What brings you here?" Sara asked back.

"I promised to have a Duel with Yuri but it seems he's not here yet." Yuya said while searching for the said person who was nowhere to be seen around.

"Maybe he's still with Starve Venom. She said that she's going to take him for a walk." Sara said, remembering Starve Venom dragging Yuri to another part of LINK VRAINS after the master complained how bored he was while waiting for the fun.

"Can't blame her. I know that it must be boring for Yuri to be stuck here. And it's not often the two of them can hang out together like normal." Yuya chuckled imagining Yuri's pouting face. Seeing Yuya's face, Sara started giggling.

"Did I say something weird?" Yuya asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No, not at all. I'm just thinking so this is the Yuya Sakaki that Yukiya always talk about." Sara said. It has been thirteen days since they settled down for a while, but this was the first time she talked with Yuya like this. They were quite busy with their own problems that they didn't have the chance to talk.

"Right, we didn't get talk properly because we're both so busy. Then, let's start from the very beginning like we just know each other. Hello, my name is Yuya Sakaki. Let's be good friends from now on." Yuya said while extending his hand to Sara for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sara Akie. It would be my pleasure to become your friend." Sara shook his hand, accepting his friendship. He was Yukiya's friend after all, so that made him her friend too.

"So, what's wrong? You seemed spacing out just now." Yuya asked again.

"It's my Link Sense. It has gone...a little crazy lately. And it's leading to this Rift. I can feel lots of things from the Rift, but that's all. This little power can't help much..." Sara said with a tinge of sulking. Her power has pulled her into troubles more than she imagined and it was quite inconvenient not only to her but also the others. She felt rather bad being the only one having this kind of power.

"That isn't little." Yuya interrupted her thought.

"Huh?"

"To be able to understand the feelings of things that can't speak for themselves is not a little power. I think it's amazing. It's because of that power you can locate Apophis' presence within the network and communicate with monsters within Data Storm, right? You've done more than enough help with your Link Sense. I think it's amazing." Yuya's smile was brimming with so much positivities that Sara could have sworn he was shining like a sun. It was cute and warm and slowly diminished her worries like nothing.

"I can understand why Yukiya like you so much." Sara smiled softer.

"Huh?"

"Ever since we were reunited, he told me everything that happened while I was away. He hardly ever stopped. He went on and on about this fun Entertainment Duelist he met. Yukiya.. He always had a lot of friends. But you're the only person he's talked that much." Sara revealed. Yukiya always bring up about Yuya in their conversation when it comes about his new friends. She has heard of Yuya as well from Ray, but she didn't know more than that. Yukiya's story made her curious and when she met Yuya, he looked like just a simple ordinary silly boy, but now she knew what made Yukiya like Yuya very much.

"R-really?"

"To be honest, I'm almost jealous. I'm his childhood friend, but I can tell there are still things that he can't tell even to me, but he can to you. I wonder if this what people called the bromance thing." Hearing Yukiya non-stop talking about Yuya sometimes made her jealous because it was like Yuya was replacing her by Yukiya's side. She heard about him so much that she was almost sick of it. But she didn't think that way anymore now that she has found Yuya's charm.

"Err...I'm not sure that's the case. Besides, Yukiya cares a lot about you. He has been fighting with us because he wanted to save you. When your body is still hospitalized, he visited you every day. I think there are some things that he can't tell you not because he doesn't trust you or because you're not close enough, but because he doesn't want to put you in danger, just like the way you, Odd-Eyes, and the others doesn't want to put us in danger." Yuya reasoned. From the way Yukiya spoke and behaved, Yuya could tell that Sara means a lot to him. He once admitted not knowing how to speak to Sara about certain things because he was too embarrassed or worried for her.

"If you put it that way, I can understand that. There are times he's too nice for his own good." Sara nodded in agreement, getting what Yuya was trying to say. Before she could say more, they were cut short when Yuri arrived with Starve Venom in tow.

"Here comes your opponent. You should go now. Good luck with your training. If it's okay with you, I want to try dueling you too." Sara said, playfuly pushing Yuya towards Yuri who was waiting for him.

"Sure! You can come at me at any time!" Yuya said while waving at her while he ran to Yuri and she waved back.

When she turned back to the Rift, her Link Sense all of a sudden reacted stronger. At the same time, her Deck was shining. It came from her Extra Deck. She looked into her Extra Deck and found her ace monster, Sephira Metatron was emitting dim light. The light grew stronger as her Link Sense did.

Sara took a step closer to the Rift from the headache, and the light got stronger. This made her looked at the portal, sensing beyond it.

When she finally found and felt the source of her reaction, what she found caused her to fall on her knees in shock, her hands trembling nervously.

"What...was that...?"

* * *

**How is it for the prologue of the final storyline? I'll try my best to gather money as soon as possible to buy a new laptop so I can write the story! See you soon!**

**By the way, for the result of the polling regarding the next fanfic that I will write after this trilogy is over, the winner with the overwhelming votes is...**

_**REWRITE OF ARC-V MANGA!**_

**Of course, I've already thought up of everything for this rewrite version of the manga from the first until the last chapter. This rewrite of the manga will have shorter length in chapters compared to the anime rewrite. Speaking about chapter length, the upcoming **_**The Last Supreme King Dragon**_** will also have shorter length in chapters compared to **_**Bonds of Pendulum**_** and **_**Presage of Malevolence**_**.**

**Please don't forget to review this story!**


End file.
